


Make Mako Massive

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain, Where is the male wg stories avatar fandom??, make mako chubby cowards, where are they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is a real lack of male weight gain five in the avatar fandom and I cannot abide that.Most of these will be wuko, and all will feature Mako at least a bit chubby.Using this generator:http://orteil.dashnet.org/randomgen/?gen=x7gkt4QRAnd occasionally own ideas, or requests if you have one.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Make Mako Massive

Mako and Wu had gotten together only a few days before the prince left to become... not a prince.  
It hasn’t been much. Just, yknow, a good old fashion declaration of feelings and then lots of making out. Like a normal person would do if the man you’ve just confessed to is leaving soon.  
With his bodyguard duties now officially over, Mako could go back to his detective work, and maybe write Wu the occasional letter. Maybe.  
Who was he kidding? He’ll definitely be writing letters, at least one a day.  
What a fool he was. Once upon a time (only several months ago), he would’ve been glad to see the last of Wu. Now all he wants is for him to come back. Immediately. Then they can have hot sweaty sex every day and Mako will just be happy all the time.  
For now, his only company is food. And also Bolin, Korra and Asami, but they’re all off doing couple things and fifth wheeling is not his thing. And he doesn’t exactly feel comfortable talking to them about Wu. Because, yknow, Mako isn’t out, and also it’s WU, the man he’s been shit talking for the last however many weeks.  
The man who has always driven him crazy.  
Even just thinking about his pretty brown eyes sends Mako spiralling. And that floppy hair. Those stupid, stupid lips.  
Mako tried to shove the thoughts away. The more he thinks about Wu, the sadder he’ll get. So he takes a bite out of his pastry, and buries his feelings deep.

“You doing okay Mako?”  
Bolin’s words are filled with worry, to the extent that to makes Mako stop eating midchew. With a hard swallow, he tips his head.  
“Yeah. Why?”  
And Bolin goes pink. “Uhh. No reason. Just... yknow. You seem down. And all chubbed - choked up.”  
“What?”  
Korra rolls her eyes and pushes Bolin to the side. “You’ve gained like... ten pounds.”  
Mako flushes, and glances down at himself. “I- I think I’d know if-”  
He notices his shirt is a lot more strained than it used to be. Ah.  
“So, yeah, we were just wondering if you’re okay. You’re clearly eating your feelings.”  
“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Mako pushes his bowl of noodles away from him. It wasn’t that bad, right?  
“Are you sure?” Asami leans over and pats his hand.  
“Yeah. I’m sure.” Mako sighs internally.  
It’s alright. He can lose this before Wu comes back. Maybe even build more muscle for him, just to ensure that the soon to be ex-prince will still be attracted to him.

Turns out, Mako’s not very good at losing weight. He’s never had to before, so of course it’s difficult! He tried to double his work out regime, but that only makes him hungrier, and everyone knows that you eat like shit when you miss someone, even if not on purpose.  
Mako’s shirts won’t button anymore. He has to shove on the only sweater than fits him and buy some more, as well as new pants with waistbands that don’t cut into his hips. Since Korra had brought it up, Mako must’ve gained an additional fifteen pounds, and each one caused him anguish.  
Wu’s back in two months. Even if he worked out and ate normally, there’s no way he’d lose all of it. And then Wu will say “Mako, you’re ugly now, I’m going to go date one of your cousins” and everything will be terrible.  
On instinct, Mako blocks the thought by cramming a slice of pizza in his mouth. Fuck!

“Someone’s got a girl at home who’s gotten real good at baking, hm?”  
Mako doesn’t register that Lin’s talking to him for a few seconds, until she pokes his arm.  
It’s definitely more chub than muscle at this point.  
“Uh...”  
“I never would’ve pegged you as the first junior detective to get comfortable. Must be a fine lady.”  
“Um,” Mako thinks about Wu. If you wanna be technical about it, he’s the one that’s ‘making’ him overeat. “Yeah. Very pretty. Makes me smile.”  
And it’ll all be over once he comes back tomorrow and sees that Mako’s gained forty pounds.  
Maybe he’ll just avoid Wu until he loses it all. Which, sure, might take a long time, and would be difficult to excuse, but it sounds worth it. He doesn’t want Wu to see him like this.  
“Wu will be returning tomorrow. Although he’s no longer a prince, President Raiko does still want him escorted. Just for a little while. Wu’s requested you again. Pick him up from the docks at 10 tomorrow.”  
Fuuuck. There goes the avoidance plan.

Mako does his best to wear his baggiest, most concealing, clothes. A large red hoodie. Sweatpants that hug his rear a little too much, but it’s he best option he has.  
Maybe if he styles his hair like this he can try and draw attention away from his rounder face?  
Fuck, no, that doesn’t work.  
He just has to face the music, and acknowledge that Wu will never kiss him ever again. How shitty.

“Makooooo!”  
Wu’s holler can probably be heard from the other side of Republic City. Mako tries to shrink himself, willing his extra pounds to magically melt away before Wu sees him.  
And then their eyes meet, and Wu runs towards him, tackling him into a hug, before kissing him very firmly on the lips.  
“I’ve missed you so much.” Wu says when he pulls away. “I wish you’d come with me.”  
Mako shifts. A crowd is looking at them, and he feels so exposed, despite being hidden beneath his clothing.  
“I missed you too.” Mako mumbles, but takes Wu’s arm to try and drag him to a less open area.  
And then Wu notices. “Have your cheeks always been that chubby?”  
Mako’s stomach flips. Fuck. They’re gonna break up after kissing in front of tons of people.  
“Uh...”  
And then Wu pushes against his stomach a bit, clearly feeling it wobble.  
Mako goes red.  
Wu quirks a brow, and then grips Mako’s hand, tugging him out of the docks.

“Someone’s been eating.” Wu says it very bluntly once they’re in his hotel room. On the plus side, he doesn’t sound disgusted.  
“I’ve just missed you. A lot.” Mako looks at the floor. He has never blushed this hard before.  
“Aww. I missed you too big guy.” Wu drapes an arm around him. “Anyway, lemme tell you about this bitch ‘Lunara’, she is literally the biggest pain the ass I’ve ever met, like first of all, why do you even care if I don’t wanna be king anymore? Who are you to tell me what to do? Ugh, spirits, Mako, she was the worst I couldn’t even-”  
“Wait.” Mako cuts him off. “You’re not breaking up with me?”  
Wu eyes him. “No? Why would I do that?”  
“Uh, this?” He gestures at himself, but Wu shrugs.  
“Who cares? You look adorable in that hoodie. And your ass is probably huge. A couple extra pounds isn’t gonna make me dump you silly. How shallow do you think I am?”  
“A couple?? Wu, it’s a whole 43 pounds, this isn’t just some weight.”  
“Why are you making a big deal out of this? I don’t care. You’re still Mako, and you’re still cute. The only thing I wanna see is your smile, stupid. And your ass. Mako I’ve missed your butt so much. And now it will jiggle when I fuck it?? That’s great. Actually, change of plans, we’re not talking about Lunara anymore, we’re having sex.”  
“I - Are you sure? Like, Wu, I’m not sure you get how much-”  
Wu stops him by stuffing his hand under Mako’s hoodie, squeezing his belly.  
“No, I get it. You’re getting chubby, and now you have a squishy belly and a cute face. Now can I please have my Mako back? The one that doesn’t care about his appearance? I want to kiss.”  
Mako doesn’t argue.


End file.
